


Indicative

by mrkinch



Category: lotrips
Genre: Drabble, Filming fic, M/M, New Zealand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-18
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uses for a toy sheep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indicative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).



From day one Pete kept a souvenir sheep in his shorts' pocket, taping it atop each monitor. "What to avoid," he'd joke, but as shooting progressed, that dingy bit of wool meant more than keeping stray sheep out of frame.

When Sean faced what he wanted in New Zealand, he put his own sheep on the shelf by his mirror. "No," it said as he brushed his teeth, "No," before he'd collapse into bed.

Viggo never asked, even when he began staying, but Sean suspected from his grin that Vig knew why a sheep had been set on its head.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Helens, obviously.


End file.
